For Better or Worse
by Oona4
Summary: Edward, returning from hunting senses his mate running home from a hunting trip. He sees Bella hanging up laundry outside a cabin in the woods. He begins to take care of her, now to jsut meet her and her daughter.


AN: This is a complete story. Maybe someday it can grow but for now this it. I'm sorry we had the Anna Beth confusion. As I get older I miss my mind the most! It's fixed. So glad you are liking this.

SM owns all things Twilight. But not Beth, she mine.

"_**Better or Worse"**_

_**By Oona4**_

_**Summary: Edward feeling saddened in a house full of couples goes hunting alone one day. Running home, after a great afternoon, he smells something wonderful, something forbidden. Following it, he comes across a pretty lady hanging up laundry, behind a small log cabin. Older than him, but not by much he is intrigued. She has a child as well, but no male around. Two weeks pass, and he has watched her everyday and every night. Unable to stay away now, he must make his presence known to her, after all for better or worse she is his mate. **_

_**BPOV: Prologue and flashback; **_

_**I swear I'm losing my mind, it seems like someone is watching me, watching us all the time. I pray it is not Jake, or his pack. For over three years, I have running from him, now that Beth is almost three, I cannot keep running, we must settle someplace. **_

_**Lucky for me, I have made a modest living with my children's books. All based on Beth and my life, with adventures thrown in for good measure. Enough so we can live here in this nice log cabin, hopefully in peace for more than six months this time. **_

_**She asks for her daddy, every night but as I don't know who he is, and never want to know, I can't give her one, still I say 'He'll be here soon darling." **_

_**Another thing I pray about every night as well, "Dearest Lord, send me a mate, a lover, a real man, who can love us both forever" There as I was kneeling near my bed, saying my prayers out loud tonight, when I heard a sound, not a growl almost like a purr outside this window. Funny, it doesn't scare me anymore. **_

_**Flashback: Four years earlier, walking back from the campus library. I was dragged into a dark parking area. Coming to, hours later in a pool of my own blood, I staggered out into the lit parking garage, and I was finally rescued by the lot attendant. **_

_**Six weeks later I became very ill, finding out I was pregnant and alone. When my parents found out they disowned, me refusing to believe I was raped, because I never told them. My friends laughed at me for being careless, and my childhood friend became a controlling bastard, claiming I was his imprint, but I knew I was not. **_

_**The Wolf pack loves their imprints they do not try to lock them up, forbidding anyone to have contact with her. He drank himself to sleep one night, and I grabbed my things, stole his wreck of a VW, and ran. The car died 300 miles away. Selling it for scrap, hopping the first bus East, I had enough funds to get to upstate New York, almost as far as you can go. **_

_**By now I was very large with child as they say; this seemed to be in my favor. Telling everyone I was alone, and abandoned, which was true. Help came in the form of a daycare job. I learned about taking care of babies, and made enough to move on, after Beth was born. **_

_**While in the hospital, the idea of a series of books came to me. Imagine my surprise, when they bought not only my first book, but the series idea. "The Adventures of Little Lizzie" was born. Five books later, we have some funds in the bank, and I had rented a cabin for a year.**_

_**I also finished my senior year of college on line, getting my degree at last. The only other odd thing was, when she was born, I had a name all picked out, but the minute I saw her strawberry blonde hair, I told them Elizabeth Marie Swan instead, no idea why but it seemed so important. End Flashback**_

_**Chapter One: Meeting Each Other **_

_**EPOV: **_

_**Amazing, at first she was totally silent to me, but as the weeks go by and I immerse myself in her, she is slowly opening up to me. Now I "see" her silent mind 40% of the time. **_

_**Tonight it was 100%; I lay outside her window, letting her essence wash over me. I love them both, I want them both, and I will have them both. Making my mind up at last, I determine to meet them tomorrow. **_

_**Bella, talks in her sleep. Something, I look forward to, every night. I snuck in and made a copy of her keys. So now, I can come and go, with no noise, oiled the locks; and hinges as well. As soon as she is sleeping, I sit in the corner watching over them, like I always do. **_

_**Sometimes Beth has a bad dream, and I Ssh her gently, letting momma sleep. Looking around, when I know she is deeply asleep, I fix things, pay some bills, just make myself useful if I can. **_

_**Tonight I heard her telling the washer off, so being very quiet, I see what's wrong with it. She needs a new one, but for now a little TLC will keep it running smoothly. As I stood up and wiped my hands on a small towel, I heard a gasp behind me, turning around I look into my darling's eyes standing right there.**_

"_**You're real!" she cried out terrified, I was sure.**_

"_**Yes, my love I am" I replied softly, so not to scare her more than she was. **_

"_**Are you the one fixing things, and watching over us?" **_

"_**Again, I am love" I look her in the eyes, hoping she doesn't scream or some such thing.**_

_**She sat down on a nearby chair. "Tell me everything, tell me now"**_

_**So I do, about what I am, and why I picked her; all of it. She sits listens, nods then is silent as I finish. **_

'_**Isabella, are you afraid of me?" I make myself ask her, it's time to man up.**_

"_**No Edward, I am not in fact, I have heard about your kind before" **_

_**Now I'm intrigued, as she tells me everything, about the rape, Jake, who does sound like a jerk, Beth, all of it. She has tears in her eyes at the end.**_

"_**Isabella, if I say you are my mate, will you think I am like Jake?" **_

"_**No Edward, you could have hurt us, or taken Beth long ago, but instead you have been kind to us, protected us, and it means a lot" **_

_**Not wanting to stay standing so far away from her, I walk to her crouch down, and look into her eyes "Sweetheart, I can't hurt you ever, I would die for you. Can you try to at least like me a little?" I put my heart out there at last.**_

"_**Edward" she says standing up and pulling me up too "Kiss me, like I am your lover, your wife" **_

_**So I do, I pour all my heart into it. She melts into me, and feelings I have never had, serge through me like water through a pipe. **_

"_**My love" I manage to get out at last. **_

_**She is smirking at me "Take my hand honey" I do, as she leads me to her bedroom.**_

_**Chapter Two: Making a Family Together**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**The moment I entered the kitchen, and I saw him fixing the washer, I knew he was the one doing things for me, and I was not insane after all. The minute he looked at me, my heart leaped "Here is Beth's daddy at last." It was like someone whispered to me, as he stared at me, they even looked alike. I was not afraid at all. He was beautiful inside and out. **_

_**Then when he kissed me, I knew it all, the truth of everything I had been through, was to get to him, to be his and only his. So I took his hand, leading him to our bed. **_

"_**Edward, trust me darling" he was standing there like a statue. **_

_**Once I got his shirt off, he came alive, getting my clothes off; we were soon naked staring at each other. **_

"_**Edward dear, I need you so badly, please" **_

"_**Please what love?" He whispered so softly, I know he was terrified of hurting me.**_

"_**Love me now" I pleaded; so he did, and it was wonderful, I didn't remember the rape and Jake. Who was not my lover, even though he tried to force me many times? I had such nausea that I was vomiting all the time. **_

_**So Edward was and is for me my first my only lover. I told him this, as we lay wrapped around each other, before making love a second time. He was better than the first time too, now that he knew he wasn't going to hurt me. **_

"_**Bella you are mine now, understand that; mine!" There was such passion in his eyes I knew he meant this; I belonged to him from this moment on.**_

_**I looked at him "marry me and I always will be, but you must want Beth too Edward, we're a set Beth and I" **_

"_**Oh Bella, I love her so, I have been watching over you both for weeks now. You are my two jewels. The only two I will ever have." making me weep. **_

_**We made love, two more times, and then I drifted off to sleep. In the morning Beth came running in jumping on the bed. Stopping only when she saw Edward holding me,**_

"_**Are you my daddy?" She grasped his face with her small fingers looking in his eyes.**_

'_**Yes darling I am" he told her hugging her to his chest. She squealed with delight, jumping on him making him hug her again so sweetly.**_

'_**She isn't afraid of me" he said with wonder in his voice.**_

'_**No Edward, she has been waiting for her daddy, and you are him" **_

_**I looked at the two of them there, and my heart was overflowing with love for them both.**_

_**We got up, getting dressed while she played with her little stuffed dog, she always carried with her. Then we got her dressed, getting her fed and ready for the day. Edward and I picked out a little pink denim jacket; and pink and blue long sleeve tee. Stonewashed blue Jeans, along with cute socks, with pink cats on them. Adding pink tennis shoes that light up, she looked adorable.**_

_**EPOV:**_

_**I had a million things running thru my mind, but marrying Bella today was the first one, then adopting Beth, getting new ID's etc. then telling the family. **_

_**Gosh they will be thrilled. **_

'_**Darling I need to tell my family, and we need to go to my home. I have something I must get" 'Go ahead we'll be here" she said sadly. **_

'_**Isabella" I said sternly, making her lock eyes with me "I said WE must go, you have to meet them. Plus then, we have some arrangements to make together darling."**_

_**Looking at me, then hugging me "You meant it, we really are getting married?" **_

'_**Of course I meant it" We cleaned up, got Beth in a cute outfit, packed a spare bag for them both. **_

_**Locking it all up, I took them home, in Bella's older minivan. Driving it was something new for me, we will get something safer, but no need to upset things today. **_

_**Arriving home, I can tell they are all there, but they smell me, so they are curious. "Sweetheart, come with me" I say to Beth, lifting her up and carrying her, while holding Bella's hand. "Okay Daddy" Beth says, as she tightens her hold on me.**_

_**We open the front door "Mom, Dad, where is everyone?" I call out.**_

_**I walk in holding Beth, leading Bella, my entire family is sitting there, smiling, waiting to see what, and why, I have brought someone home. **_

"_**Beth, look there's grandma and grandpa, Auntie's Alice, Charlotte, and Rose" She looks and smiles at them **_

'_**Oh yes, and Uncle's Emmett, Jasper and Peter too" she smiles at them, wiggling. I let her down, crouching next to her I tell her; "baby, go give grandma a kiss, she has been waiting for a granddaughter for a very long time" mom is crying now, holding her arms out to Beth. "Sweetie, how pretty you are" with that, Beth is running to them, Being swept up and kissed by all the girls. **_

"_**Dad, meet my Bella, we are getting married today if we can swing it, or at the latest Tomorrow" Alice spins towards me closing her eyes. **_

"_**Yes we can tonight Edward, or tomorrow let me set it up please? Alice begs me **_

"_**Ask Bella Ali" I told her.**_

_**Bella was by then, seated on my lap watching Beth, while she was being loved by all of them. Emmett was making funny faces while she giggled. Rose was brushing her hair, while she told her what a pretty girl she was. Charlotte came over with Peter, and knelt in front of Bella, "Sister welcome to our family" Bella cried like a baby then.**_

_**Alice came over, hugging her, then Rose, did the same. Mom had Beth, showing her the pretty flowers out the window. Dad was there caressing Bella's face "Daughter welcome" then the boys kissed her. I have never loved my family more, than at this minute.**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**I have never felt so loved before, for either of us, they are awesome people. **_

"_**Beth" Edward said "Let's go potty, before we eat some lunch baby." **_

"_**Okay Daddy" she took his hand, walking to the bathroom down the hall.**_

"_**Edward" **_

"_**Yes Rose?" **_

"_**Can we take her, Char and me?" he looked at Beth she nodded. **_

"_**Okay, she has to wash her hands" He added.**_

"_**Oh Edward, we know" they went holding her hands, while Beth talked a mile a minute. **_

_**Esme or mom, as she said I was to call her, led me upstairs; to Edward's, now our room. It was huge, needed a bed, but if I would pick one, it would be delivered in two hours. So I went back downstairs, looked at the ones picked out on the computer, and called Edward over.**_

"_**Honey which one, they are all nice and huge I see?"**_

_**Together we picked a very nice set, along with some bedding until we could go shopping. "Where is Beth's room for tonight?" I asked him.**_

"_**We have two choices love, she can sleep in with us tonight, on my sofa all snuggled in blankets, and we can pretend we are camping or something. Or, we can use the guest room fixing it up for her tomorrow, anyway you want it to be" I was floored. **_

"_**Well how about she's with us, then tomorrow we can shop for a little girl's bedroom. If it's alright with you Edward; we can get her something for a little girl." I hoped they wouldn't mind.**_

"_**Sure baby, it's whatever you want" that being settled, we visited for awhile, then the delivery truck came. I was told to stay put, enjoy the girls, while the men did manly things. After an hour I was called upstairs. They couldn't be done already could they?**_

_**Chapter Three: Home at last**_

_**Amazing, the room was transformed into a beautiful master bedroom, with a sitting area. Mostly by rearranging it, but he also moved some things out of his room to the attic, I suppose.**_

_**I noticed his closet was also made up for two now as well. I loved the room. **_

_**My clothes would have a lovely place when we really moved in. **_

'_**Edward, can we move here, to live permanently?" I was shy asking him this.**_

"_**Yes darling, why else do you think I'm doing all this tonight?" he smiled at me. **_

"_**We can move you over tomorrow, if you like, we can spend two days there as a small honeymoon. Then in a few months when Beth is secure with us all, we can sneak in a real honeymoon. Where ever you want to go." **_

"_**Oh Edward, do you mean that really?" I couldn't believe it, how was I so lucky to be found by him?**_

"_**Of course I do, my little love" With that, he twirled me around, kissing me until I needed air. "Or, we could do a family thing like Epcot, or the Caribbean, they could watch Beth. So we could do our newlywed thing, but be nearby, you decide darling" **_

_**I said I would think about that. The new bedding was nice, but I need a little more color, still it was a small fortune. **_

_**That night we made a snuggly bed for Beth, with down comforters and pillows, her dog Elmer and a new stuffed cat, that came out of thin air, but was waiting for her when she got out of the bath. "Mommy" she cried **_

"_**What baby girl?" I thought something bad had happened while we were in the bathroom.**_

"_**Look, Elmer has a friend here" Sure enough there was a pretty cat on her bed.**_

"_**Well, what's her name?" **_

"_**Oh, I think she looks like a Betsy" She was hugging her cat along with Elmer.**_

_**Edward came in to see if all was well, **_

'_**Daddy meet Betsy, Elmer's new friend" Edward dutifully petted the cat.**_

"_**Hello Betsy" he told her tucking her in, she was asleep in minutes. **_

_**We turned down the lights, left the door open, and crept downstairs. Everyone was there smiling about "Betsy" the dogs new friend. **_

_**No one would tell me where she came from, not even Edward. I do know that Alice conjured up a cute collar for both "pets" to give Beth tomorrow, at breakfast. **_

_**After talking for an hour, I was so tired I fell asleep on Edward. Next thing I knew he was undressing me in our room.**_

"_**Oh sorry" I mumbled sleepily.**_

"_**No worries love, just slip in bed, you need to rest, we'll watch Beth and you" He stayed with me until I was gone. **_

_**I know he slipped in bed a long time later, but snuggled with me anyway, letting me sleep far later than I usually do. When I did wake, Beth was not there, but I heard her laughing, so she was having fun. **_

_**Then I smelled bacon, shooting out of bed like a canon, making a quick bathroom run. I was dressed in slacks and tee plus slippers and heading for a wonderful breakfast. We never have bacon, it's been too expensive, or we were in hotels, whatever but we both loved it. **_

_**Beth was sitting between Emmet and Rose eating like a trooper. **_

_**I sat and had a plate in front of me in seconds, 'Thanks mom" I got a kiss for that, and was humming as I tasted my yummy food. Edward was chuckling at me as I ate, but I stuck my tongue at him, while everyone laughed out loud at me. **_

"_**Momma that's rude" Beth reminded me **_

"_**True baby" Edward said "she's being naughty" I blushed at him smiling. **_

_**EPOV: **_

_**So darn funny, Bell is a Bacon lover. I laughed so hard at her antics. Beth also seems to be Bacon addicted. **_

"_**Bella, we need to plan the wedding baby" I waited for the outburst, but none came.**_

"_**Edward, I just need a pretty dress for Beth and me, oh and rings" Alice all but fainted. **_

'_**That's all?" She stammered.**_

"_**Yes, Ali I like simple, no fusses ever, Alice it's just not me." **_

_**Charlotte smiled and took Bella's hand "then, we will do simple yet elegant" we all agreed. "Okay, we shop this morning, and marry tonight" Mom declared, ending Alice's rant we were sure was coming.**_

_**With that, we all went our ways to get changed, for our big day. Coming downstairs I find my girls waiting for me, looking excited. **_

"_**Ready darlings, I say as I scoop up Beth, making her giggle jogging to the car?" **_

'_**Yes daddy" she manages to laugh out at last. **_

_**Bella is walking beside us smiling happily. We head out to the big wedding store, Alice looked up for us.**_

_**After much debate my darling picked her dress, and the shoes, then Beth's dress. **_

_**Alice wasn't thrilled, but Bella was so happy with both dresses. I loved them, and helped pick them out. She wanted casual, and that is what we are doing. I already had a nice suit in the right color that Bella wanted for me. **_

_**Chapter Four: Wedding**_

_**We found a Justice who married out of his home. He was willing to meet us wherever we wanted. There was a lovely park nearby. So with a little effort on our part we obtained a canopy/tent with a few padded chairs and were married by a lovely man whose wife witnessed along with Mom and Dad. **_

_**He also signed adoption papers for Beth as well. Jasper had them all ready, and he read them, and then signed them for us, making them both mine forever. **_

_**Afterwards, we went to a very nice steak house with dancing. My darlings were so cute. Beth danced between Bella and me, while I held them both, then the same with Rose and Emmet. Grandpa put her on his shoes and danced with her as did everyone else. Peter picked her up and he and Char whirled her around the floor. **_

_**I kept hold of my Bella, whispering sweet things in her ears making her blush so many times she was getting riled. **_

"_**Edward stop it, they are going to wonder what you are saying to me" **_

"_**Let them baby" I was overwhelmed both by love and passion for my little love, my Bella.**_

"_**Please stop, I can't think straight" so being a good boy I did but only for awhile. **_

"_**Darling we are all staying here in town, at a very swanky place tonight. Beth is in mom and dad's room, so don't worry, we are in the honeymoon suite" **_

"_**Really? Do you mean it?" She was staring at me with wide eyes, trying to see if I was pulling her leg or something.**_

'_**Oh really silly girl, I'm only getting married once baby, so I want the honeymoon suite. I thought you would like it too" I looked her in the eyes as I whirled her around the dance floor.**_

_**Smirking at me, she tells me "well daddy, it better be worth it" Startling me.**_

'_**Oh, I'll make it worth it darling, don't you worry about that" now she was red as a tomato the little stinker! So she thinks because we have had sex a few times, she has seen all my "moves"; she has a surprise coming then.**_

_**Finally we headed to the hotel, getting applause in the lobby, everyone could see we were a wedding party, then saying good night to all. Beth was sound asleep in Dad's arms so we just kissed her head. **_

_**We returned to the elevator; and up to the honeymoon suites, four floors above the rest of the family. I picked Bella up and carried her into the room. Kicking the door closed behind us. **_

_**I set her down, as we looked around the lovely room. A huge king size bed in a large bedroom, the bath had a heart shaped whirlpool tub. The living area was really nice with deep sofa and chairs. Small but well appointed kitchen as well. They had robes on the back of the bathroom door plus a fruit basket and cheese platters in the fridge. **_

_**All very trendy, but what the heck, I wanted her to have what everybody else gets. We'll travel and do so much more, in the years to come. **_

_**She stood there with wide eyes 'Edward this is like a magazine I love it."**_

_**We laughed over the tub, but she wanted to try it out right away. The robes were ours to keep and they said bride and groom on them. She made me promise we'd take them home, they be fun to have. Then after we had played around in the tub; I took Mrs. Cullen to bed. I loved every inch of her, as I promised to do to her, while we were dancing earlier. She fell asleep smiling in my arms. Best wedding night ever, at least for us it was.**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**Waking up married to my darling man; was the best morning of my life. I told him so making him smile at me. We made love so many times I lost count. **_

"_**Darling, was it what you dreamed of" He asked me kissing my hair, as held me, my back to his front against the headboard.**_

"_**No Edward, it was more, so much more" pleased him so much that we made love again. Then we showered and dressed, packed our things, and headed downstairs to find Beth. **_

_**Dad texted us, saying they were in the restaurant with Beth waiting for us. She squealed when she saw us, running to us "Daddy, Mommy" everybody looked at us smiling **_

"_**Grandpa says we can go anywhere you want to, today it's our family holiday" she was looking just at Edward, trying to tie him to her, like I already was.**_

"_**Yes baby we can" Edward was carrying her to the table. **_

_**We sat and ordered, listening to the family, and feeling so loved by all. Beth ate like a trooper me too to be honest. Edward was beaming at us both. **_

"_**Where to darlings?" thinking about it, I asked him.**_

"_**Edward, what do you want to do too" he seemed to ponder this then told us, **_

"_**How about we do two things? We shop a little, then go to the zoo and then eat before heading home" I agreed, as did the family.**_

_**Beth was still stuck at the zoo "Yeah!" **_

"_**Beth look at daddy, now there are some shops here we all want to see, if you are very good and don't fuss or make a scene, we'll do the zoo later, if not we don't go" she looked at him, he looked at her, it was a standoff, everyone at our table was riveted to the scene. No one even blinked it seemed as they stared each other down. She grimaced at him, and he gave her the intense "daddy" look I could ever imagine. **_

'_**Promise, we'll go after lunch" She asked softly, giving in. **_

_**Something I had never been able to get her to do before. I always gave in. The need for her to have this strong loving daddy; was abundantly clear to me now. I knew why she was named Elizabeth, and why she looked just like him. We were supposed to be his. He had been waiting for us all this time. I gasped when the realization of it all hit me. Teary eyed I beamed at my two loves.**_

'_**Yes I promise, if you are a good girl" she hugged him, then me. So guess we are shopping for two hours, she won't last more than that. He smirked at me, then grabbed the check his dad hot on his heels to pay it, they were so funny. **_

_**When we got outside, Rose asked to take Beth with Charlotte, so we walked, and window shopped. But I knew he wouldn't let me not buy something for today, so when I could tell he was getting "antsy" I stopped, and stared in a window that turned out to be a jewelry store. Going in, I looked for something to get Beth for today. This pleased him, and we finally found a pendant they engraved with the date, we could add our picture tomorrow at home. That being done I was now free to see what I wanted. **_

"_**I too want a locket Edward, with you and Beth inside" loving this idea we found a very antique looking one, so it was just right for me. Then a new purse and we could go to the zoo. **_

_**Chapter Five: The Zoo and Forever**_

_**Esme's POV: **_

_**Watching them become a family made my heart soar. Beth ran between us all smiling, showing us animals and interesting things. Edward and Bella walked hand in hand the entire time. **_

_**Emmett carried Beth on his shoulders, then Peter, then Jasper and finally Grandpa had to do his turn laughing all the while. We stopped for potty breaks and to get our girls a treat. Sitting watching the bears, while she drank chocolate milk, we all realized they had completed our family. Bella took her to the potty then they came out all happy to see us no fear nothing but pure love for each of us. **_

"_**Daddy, Beth needs a shoulder ride" Edward placed her on his shoulders, and then we started off again. After the petting zoo part, we washed hands and headed to the gift shop. I told them we were all buying her things here to suck it up. Made them laugh. Edward is going to be strict with her, it's just the way he is and always will be. He is an Edwardian Man after all.**_

_**So taking her with us, so the love birds could look in peace, she told us what she liked as we walked around. Each couple was able to get her a stuffed animal, and a tee shirt. **_

_**Grandpa and I bought sleep set, socks, and scarf and gloves set for later. Plus a bracelet with a charm that everyone added too to give her in the car. **_

_**Edward and Bella bought her a tee, long sleeve tee, hat, a big stuffed animal, four books, a tote for the books and a mug with her name on it with the zoo logo. They each bought tees and a hat, and Bella got herself silly socks to match Beth's, Edward silly boxers plus he bought her earrings of a tiger. **_

_**We were very happy when we left there. Dad even joined for them to come again free. When we were on the road Beth was given the bracelet, Edward put the charms on for her. She was so excited looking at each one. **_

_**We got home with two sleepy girls and tons of fun stuff. Beth's bedroom was to arrive tomorrow so she was still on their sofa, but they didn't mind. Peter carried Beth, Edward carried Bella. He got Beth ready for bed, then Bella. After getting them in bed, he came down and thanked us for the lovely wedding and special day we had given them. After hugs all around, he returned upstairs to his girls. **_

"_**Essie" Carlisle spoke to me, but we all there, except Edward's family upstairs.**_

"_**Yes Carl" I looked at his handsome face, one I had loved for over 100 years.**_

"_**We are blessed my dear ones, Alice do you see anything about Beth's future?"**_

"_**Yes dad, she is getting clearer as the days go by. Today at the zoo, I saw us all gathered years from now at her wedding. She has a daughter, then she and her mate change to stay with us forever." We sat there stunned. I heard a throat clear and Edward was on the stairs looking at Alice.**_

"_**Ali, are you sure, she will always be ours?" There were tears in his eyes.**_

"_**Yes Edward, clear as day, she meets a young man in High School, he loses his family their senior year and moved in with us. We all love him by then and he learns what we are. Instead of being afraid he embraces our life style and our Beth. After their little is born, Beth can never have another. They decide to join us while the baby is still little. Like Bella she will not give us one moment of trouble Edward.**_

_**Edward dropped to the stairs, "Ali my Bella will join me, in this life? You know this for sure?"**_

_**Alice walks over to him; takes his face in her small hands.**_

"_**Edward, she will be one of us, before Beth's sixth birthday, and she will never lust for human blood. I don't know why but I have seen it. I think she may become ill but we save her Edward. Then she is ours forever." **_

_**By now venom tears are cascading down Edward's cheeks. I can take no more; I sit beside him and hold him as he cries tears for the love he was afraid to wish for.**_

_**Soon we are all there surrounding him, loving him, telling him what he has always meant to us.**_

_**We hear Bella coming down the stairs; she plows through us to get to him. **_

_**What is going on? Is he hurt?" She is panicking.**_

"_**No my darling, I have just heard the greatest news of my life, that is all." He assured her, as she wiped the tears from his face with her sleep shirt.**_

_**Edward sweetie, please tell me what is it?" She is pleading with him, we have all moved back a little to give her room.**_

"_**Isabella, my darling, Alice has seen you join me in this life. She has also seen Beth meet her love in high school. He comes to live with us, and they marry. They have a little girl and then change to be with us forever. I will have my baby girls forever, never alone again."**_

_**Alice tells Bella everything. Bella sits next to Edward holding his hand.  
"We will be together, a family forever. I can't believe it. Oh Edward I am so happy. I want to join you, you must know that sweetheart."**_

_**Edward stands and she stands too. Looking at each of us then her, he kisses her then me, then the girls. By now he is off the steps and his dad is hugging him. Peter grabs him, then Jasper and finally Emmett. Then we do the same with Bella. **_

"_**Edward for better or worse like we vowed yesterday, I am yours for always. Beth is ours and we have a grandbaby to come. Thank you Edward, for saving us, loving us, and bringing us home. Tomorrow we start on our forever life together."**_

_**Hand in hand they went back upstairs. We all watched them go, knowing our lives were so much richer than they had been days ago. **_

"_**Carlisle, I don't think I have ever been happier"**_

"_**Me either Essie"**_

_**Tomorrow the Cullen's begin their forever together for better or worse, like Bella said, we are a family.**_


End file.
